Entendimiento
by Soft Scarlet
Summary: Yamato x Kouya, LIGERO Yuiko x Yamato. Las zero separadas y una noche algo alocada que termina tan abruptamente como empezó.


**Entendimiento**

Yamato se ahorró de suspirar. No estaba cansada, la noche era joven y quedarse en su nuevo apartamento lejos de Kouya, no era para nada atrayente.  
-Pagaré todos tus gastos, mocosa, siempre que le dejes en paz. ¡No debe saber de ti o no podrá concentrarse con su nueva compañera! Es por su propio bien.  
Las palabras de la que un día fuera su Maestra (y que ahora no fuese más que un enorme obstáculo entre el amor de su vida y la soledad abismal que le inundaba) resonaban en su cabeza, tan molestas, intensamente denigrantes como de costumbre.  
Apagó el ordenador en el que sonaba "Stars" de Tatu, secándose una lágrima (ya no eran como ellas, en absoluto), se puso un abrigo, echó llave a la puerta de su cuarto de hotel barato. Estaba a diez calles de un bar de ambiente y ese era el principal motivo por el que eligiera la ubicación (por lo demás bastante incómoda y que no le hacía juicio a la cantidad de ceros que traspasaba su Maestra a una cuenta de ahorro con su nombre falso). No necesitaba tomar el autobús, le gustaba sentir el aire frío contra las mejillas y recordar tiempos mejores mientras contemplaba el paisaje de la ciudad en ebullición sobre el fuego de la noche recién abierta. A diferencia de Kouya, que padecía de asma y era tajantemente antisocial, salvo en reservadas ocasiones cuando sus compañeras de Instituto insistían para que saliera, Yamato se consideraba una amante del medio ambiente, filántropa y salidora por excelencia, desde cumplir poco más que trece años. A los quince conoció (y formó) Cero, por lo que decidió que no desearía más que en apariencias lo que su otra mitad quisiera. Si quedarse en casa armando rompecabezas, con la cabeza reposada en un sofá satisfacía por entero a esa muchacha pálida, de cabello y ojos oscuros, entonces Yamato no podía pedir nada más. Sábados pasados al domingo entre edredones y canciones en inglés eran buenos sustitutos a la borrachera promiscua que le precedía a su secuestro.  
Fingía pasear, mientras que la sed despertaba en su garganta y hacía un recuento mental de los tragos que servían en aquel bar, para poder darle una sonrisa sexy (harto ensayada) a la chica de la barra al pronunciar su pedido. El antro parecía una boca de lobo abierta en un costado de la calle, más oscuro que cualquier otro de los locales cerrados, a pesar de que unas luces de neón rosado y azul titilaban bien al fondo, en la pista de baile.  
-Bounanotte, Nakano-san!-Le saludó la camarera con un beso en la mejilla. Su japonés era rústico aún, una extranjera que no lucía caucásica, a menos que intentara comunicarse y siempre tenía un diccionario en uno de los grandes bolsillos de su uniforme azul.-¿Qué vas a pedir hoy?  
-El whisky escocés barato de casi siempre, bellezza.-Se acomodó en una silla junto a una mesa vacía, para sólo una persona y tironeó de los pétalos de las flores de plástico rojo que había en el centro de un florero rosado, sin agua en su interior. De repente se le cortó el aliento y le hizo señas a la jovencita para que se inclinara, en confidencia.-¿Esos senos tienen nombre?  
La camarera siguió la dirección de sus ojos. Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.  
-¡Todo un primor! Además de que vino sola, creo que la plantaron.-Rió con un dejo de perversidad.-Y todavía tiene sus orejas.  
Todo menos el nombre. Yamato se bebió un sorbo de su copa, que acababan de servirle sin hielo. Sabía que eso le teñiría las mejillas de un rojo furioso, pero haría su labia fluir con más facilidad,así que no le importó demasiado. Quería tener al menos una aventura que presumirle a Kouya, la próxima vez que accediera a que se vieran a escondidas en algún bar oscuro, lejos de la probable vigilancia de su Maestra. Una mordida causa de un juego pasional en el cuello sería lo ideal, a pesar que la presa que le cautivaba no parecía precisamente activa. Demasiado inocente.  
Lo primero que la chica sentada en la barra notó de Yamato, no fueron sus aterciopelados ojos grises, entrecerrados, seductores. Más bien, que llevaba un trago en la mano izquierda, algo que deseaba probar. Se limpió una lágrima y dejó a un lado su celular, ahora cerrado. Probablemente esperaba una llamada, todavía, muy en el fondo.  
-¡Yuiko quiere uno así!-Señaló el whisky, volviéndose a un muchacho de la barra, que le sonrió, un poco incrédulo.  
Yamato sabía que la camarera murmuraba con otros empleados y le miraba por encima del hombro, divertida, perdido el interés en ella.  
-¿De veras? Yo invito.-Se apresuró a pagar antes de que esa colegiala (sin lugar a dudas lo era, sólo le faltaba el uniforme, que era sustituido por unos tejanos muy amplios y una blusa de mangas acampanadas, estampada con flores) llevara a grito la determinación de sus mejillas repentinamente encendidas y sus ojos bajos, que le evitaban con cierto temor.  
Yamato se sintió bien consigo misma. Supo que esa chica acababa de notar que no tenía orejas. Exhibía eso con orgullo, no se reprimía como Kouya. _Sí, he hecho el amor y me ha gustado. Es probable que vuelva a hacerlo, ¿qué hay de malo en eso? _Ante semejantes afirmaciones implícitas, su amante se ponía roja y se escondía en las sábanas.  
La colegiala se pasó la mano por el cabello, que parecía tener vida propia, tomó un mechón y se lo mordió.  
-Yuiko no debe aceptar favores de extraños.-Pero la camarera ya le había servido el trago. Sus ojos se encendieron al contemplar la bebida ambarina. ¿Sería su primer experimentación con alcohol?  
Le tendió la mano y señaló con un cabeceo la pista de baile. La música pedía que salieran a destrozar la noche con movimientos exóticos. ¡Y quién sabe! El ambiente plagado de luces de neón y humo coloreado, podía atontar a la mujer más heterosexual de ésta Tierra.  
La chica-que hablaba en tercera persona, temblaba y se auto denominaba "Yuiko"-dudó un momento, antes de aceptar su ofrecimiento silencioso. Hablaron sobre los artistas que acostumbraban escuchar y los espectáculos a los cuales solían acudir una vez terminada la ardua jornada de estudios. Bailaron lado a lado durante horas que pasaron de un tirón, haciendo contacto corporal en más de una ocasión. Un muchacho no pudo haber sido más atrevido al arrastrarla por la discoteca.  
El mundo se comprimió hasta reducirse a ellas dos. Los hielos –agregados por cortesía en un caso- en las bebidas se deshacían adentro de los vasos, cuando Yamato comprendió que sería un desperdicio de dinero no ir a consumirlas. Le guió con un movimiento de ojos que obtuvo por asentimiento una mirada esquiva, por encima de un sonrojo. Hasta ese momento su actitud oscilaba entre la atracción y el rechazo. Sin los insistentes movimientos en busca de afecto que Yamato realizaba, sonriéndole embelesada, pasando los brazos encima de sus hombros y susurrándole cada tanto palabras dulces al oído, la noche hubiese muerto para las dos.  
La colegiala era cálida. Eso era lo único que necesitaba para seguir a su lado. Una persona distante, pero receptiva, en un ángulo similar al de Kouya.  
-Pero,¿sabes?-Murmuraría contra la piel de su novia, meses más tarde, cuando la huída fuese consumada finalmente y no tuvieran que preocuparse por nada más que encontrar pronto un método que les permitiera ganarse la vida, de preferencia sin prostituirse.-Ni bien traté de tomarle las manos, me abofeteó.-Se echó a reír y le besó el pecho a su orgullosa mujercita, que le escuchaba con los ojos cerrados tras las gafas y una mueca que sería agria, de no ser por las solícitas demostraciones de afecto que le profesara toda la noche desde su llegada.-¿Ya ves que no estoy destinada a amar a nadie que no seas tú?


End file.
